


TFA Baby Bee Adventures

by Tigressa101



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adventure, Cute Kids, Cybertron, Gen, Randomness, Transformer Sparklings, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Bumblebee roams Cybertron and Detroit with his fellow Autobots and Decepticons, exploring his family, his environment, and the worlds he has come to love.





	1. Following the Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just following the leaders.

Swiftly, Megatron strode through the field, occasionally pausing to observe the meadow’s luscious beauty. He grunted in discomfort and confusion when the old Ultra Magnus pushed him in an effort to get him moving again. The blue and white mech was not a patient person, that or he just didn’t like see Megatron at peace. It was like two bulls guiding one another with brute force, trying to be the most dominant in the situation. 

There were several other mechs and a few femmes within the field as well, lying upon the grass and waiting for their leaders to move on. Among the towering Transformers, a sparkling maneuvered through the forest of legs, panting as he caught up with the Magnus. 

Bumblebee trailed Magnus, sometimes going underneath the elder to keep pace with the military truck. The youngling literally had to sprint to stay near the towering leaders. He managed to but stumbled or tripped every now, giving a small yelp which made Ultra quickly turn to make sure he wasn’t injured. When the mech saw the yellow and black sparkling was alright, he motioned with his helm to continue following.

A smile widened on Bee’s faceplates as he ran once more to his superior’s side. Through the green sea they ventured, one leader took over the role of watching the baby while the other led the group of mechs behind them.

Bumblebee’s carrier was stationed somewhere else for the time being but Ultra and Megatron agreed to watch over the baby though their size proved difficult to keep track of him. They nevertheless protected him like a sire would their own sparkling.

Megatron smiled as the baby pawed at his feet, giving a frisky whine. Quickly, he hid at the rear of the pede, peeking out like he was playing hide and seek. Following along with the sparkling’s game, the warlord ignored him for a few seconds and when the baby peeked around his leg again he leaned in the opposite direction so he could grab Bee while he was distracted trying to see his protector. 

Bumblebee squealed in joy when he felt a hand tickle his spine and leapt backwards before springing forward again to circle the Decepticon Leader’s feet once more. He then climbed on top of the warlord’s pede, attempting to claw upward.

Chuckling, the leader lifted the baby off his foot and placed him on his shoulder, near his helm. He purred as the little one nuzzled his cheek in delight.

Suddenly, another servo came and removed him from the grey leader’s helm, combining with its identical twin and cupping the baby within it. The sparkling sniffed at his small new platform before giggling at the sight of his other protector, Magnus. He gave a cheerful squeal when he saw both mechs watching over him, smiling back. He whimpered delightfully when Ultra rubbed his helm against his smaller one, eventually making him purr in return.

Both leaders took turns giving the baby affection while the non-occupied one checked on the group trailing them. They finally placed Bee back onto the grassland and waited for him to start moving again before they led the rest of their team back to Detroit. 

They knew the baby loved to be up front with them most of all. For once, they entirely agreed that taking care of this mischievous sparkling was well worth the struggle of acting like a parent. In fact, they believed that Bumblebee already was their own son in a way. Of course, now was not the time to dwindle on such thoughts, for they had to supervise their new leader as they followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he has a mother (I don't know what I'll name her), and no, Ultra and Megatron are not in a relationship...unless I change my mind.
> 
> This is part of a series of drabbles. I don't know how many there will be but there will be at least five.


	2. Jurassic Pets

Bumblebee cooed as he grabbed the tail, nipping at it when it tried to escape. He didn’t acknowledge the creature on the other end, peering down at him to see a playful stranger. 

Two more creatures appeared, displaying their red and gold coloring proudly. Both sniffed at the baby curiously but did nothing to stop his little assault on their leader. The winged one gave a screech towards a direction opposing them while the large, bulky horned one lay on all fours before placing his helm beside the happy sparkling.

Pupil-less aqua optics met soft blue and light blue-pupiled ones, making the baby smile at his own reflection within the creature’s eye. 

The creature whose tail was within his tiny servos moved his helm to meet the sparkling face to face. He growled in approval, pushing the baby’s face gently with his snout but froze when Bee grabbed it and held it firmly. The baby then jumped and latched onto his nose, eventually sitting on top of his snout happily.

The baby didn’t know what these animal-like mechs were, but he liked them. 

The horned one roared upward at his leader, earning a joyful cry from the sparkling seated on said leader. He smiled to himself when the larger one leaned down and pressed his snout against his own, forming a bridge from one to another for the baby. The next response they got was Bee carefully climbing up the horned one’s helm. 

A laugh emitted from the bulky creature as his tiny servos pawed a ticklish part before jumping off and landing on the large spine. The sparkling shook the sting of the fall and continued to venture down the creature’s back, sliding down part of the tail before the animal-like mech swung it around to bring Bee under their observances once more. They knew better that if they let the child out of their sights, the blue, white, and black mech with the powerful hammer would tear them apart piece by piece while they were still alive.

The baby gently was placed on the ground, the largest creature looming over him protectively. Slowly, he walked away towards a stray playground near the city; the creatures trailed behind, carefully trying not to step on him. 

Bee giggled as he laid on his stomach and began sliding down a faded blue half tunnel that stretched from the high platform to the ground. The bulky creature was at the bottom, awaiting the little one with infinite patience. He grunted slightly when the baby pounced onto his snout and lay carelessly across it, still laughing and cooing at the experience. 

When they heard footsteps behind them, they snarled in defense but the baby smiled, alerting them that whomever it was the sparkling knew. They huffed in relief when they saw it was only the blue, white, and black leader. Carefully, the lead creature picked up Bumblebee with his tail and placed him in the arms of his adoptive sire who then cradled the baby before thanking them and turning to leave.

As the sparkling and the leader left, they noticed the baby had hopped onto the leader’s shoulder and was waving at them with a squeak emitting from his vocals. The bulky creature returned a faint smile and raised his own paw to say goodbye to the tyke. The others did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why I don't refer the the Dinobots by their true names, it's because instead of doing this in multiple perspectives (like I usually do), this is in Bumblebee's and Bumblebee doesn't know what they are nor does he know truly who Ultra Magnus and the others are either other than his caretakers.


	3. Tower Trouble

Bumblebee hopped around the floor in glee, under the desk and over the chairs and couches throughout the room. Occasionally, he even just used the couches as his personal trampolines. That was until he bounced too high and used it as leverage to sprint off, right into the control panel for the door. His face smashed against the button that opened it and he fell down to the floor, tears building within his optics as he realized what just happened. 

The doors sprung unsealed to reveal the halls of the thirtieth floor of the Tower.

The baby gave a whine as he rubbed his eyes, calling to anyone who was able to hear it. 

No one came. 

Wiping more tears with his arm, he cried out again. 

Still no reply.

Bee sniffled a little before peeking around the corner of the doorway. The halls were as empty as his stomach. That reminded him, he was hungry, but the only person he knew that could have food for him was his protector. If he found his protector, he’d find food, right?

He remembered his protector had placed him in the room. For what reason, he didn’t know. Now that the door was open, he could find his protector and be by his side once more, not to mention cease his hunger. Not wanting to wait for the larger bots to come, he bolted down the hall to his right.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

_A few minutes later..._

A shadow covered the open door of the office, peering into the small chamber. Its owner sniffed the air, growling when it noticed the room was empty but a scent lingered from it, producing a small trail to the right of it. It let out a moan as it immediately took off to find the scent’s origin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee crawled on all fours quickly, sniffing around unusual and unfamiliar objects while also looking out for anybody he knew. When he came to a bulkier door with bio lights, curiosity got the better of him. He got up on his hind legs and pressed the button to see what the door was hiding from view. As they slid back, he carefully approached it, gawking at its contents inside. 

Several metal tables, some holding microchips and parts, lined two walls with a huge monitor covering a majority of one of the vertical flat surfaces. The baby slowly made his way to the center of the room, turning in a circle to get a good look at the chamber’s residential objects. He paused when an unusual curved monstrosity of an item was within his sights. He approached it with confusion, giving a soft whine.

Suddenly, lights flashed on the mechanism and it groaned loudly with its appendages beginning to circulate partially within it. Bumblebee jolted back and sprinted back out of the room, running non-stop down stairs, which took him several minutes to get down the steep steps individually, across flat areas, and dodge obstacles that littered the halls. 

Soon, he grew tired, lost. He backed himself into a corner after finally stopping near a desk on a floor he was not familiar with. Curling into a ball, he felt hot liquids once again run down his face. He didn’t know what that thing was and he had no idea where his protector was. He was alone. 

The baby gave a heart-wrenching cry, repeating it over and over in different directions in the hope somebody would save him. 

He suddenly felt the ground shake as footsteps sounded, coming closer, louder until it froze beside the desk. The sparkling popped his helm out of the corner to see what it was but was startled when something nuzzled him. He gave a short squeak before realizing who it was.

His protector, Ultra Magnus, had come back. Ultra was on his knees, having his hands supporting him as he used his face to assure the baby it was okay. He then used the digits of his servo to dry the optics of the baby. The tears he wiped clean off of the poor sparkling’s eyes dripped off his fingertips before he gently placed Bee in his arms, continuing to comfort him.

The baby cooed as he rubbed his cheek against the larger one of his protector. Purring, he quickly started to doze off, taking advantage of being in the safe hold of the Magnus. In return, Ultra smiled as Bee gave a small yawn, pressing against his chest to sleep after the whole incident prior.

Bumblebee always made him worry, but today made him almost panic. But as long as he had his little troublemaker back, nothing else mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends gave me the idea of what would happen if he got lost and got scared. At first I was like "scaring a baby by leaving him alone isn't the best thing to write about" blah blah blah, so on and so forth. But all throughout Chemistry, she kept telling me all these ideas and finally I gave in. So this is the result.


	4. Sparklings Galore

Bumblebee yelped a little before grinning and pouncing in return on the green mech who poked him. He nipped at the helm of the other who also squealed in delight. Both roughhoused playfully before they were suddenly rammed into by a little blue speedster and a red horned, arrogant road buster. A few others gathered nearby. His other best friends.

They all tumbled into a pile, giggling at their collision. When they finally untangled from one another, they sat in a circle, or rather an oval to be exact since a certain flamethrower didn’t care to move from the place where he landed. 

Wasp, Cliffjumper, Blurr, Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Jetstorm lay content among one another, purring at playful gestures from each other. Bumblebee silenced their roughhousing with a simple whine, putting emphasis on a growl towards Cliffjumper who kept biting Jetfire. Since he was named leader (or rather, he elected himself because no one else wanted to), it was his job to make sure no one got injured. Then again, Cliffjumper never obeyed anybody in the first place so his rule was only a mere concept. 

All seven sparklings suddenly perked their heads up toward a direction, hearing something or someone moving. Baby Bee was the first to move, slowly peeking out to see what awaited him and his team. The rest stared, breathing heavily before squeaking in fear as Bee let out a startled cry. But this cry turned into something different, one of amusement and joy. Utterly confused, one after another stormed towards their friend’s last seen position, waddling aimlessly before turning the same corner their leader had.

There before them was one of their dear caretakers, tossing the sparkling in the air before catching him with open servos. He was lying flat across the floor, legs forming an arch at the knee plating. Black servos teasing the yellow baby playfully under watchful red optics. Megatron.

Hot Shot immediately joined Bumblebee and the massive mech, climbing onto the grey chest before rubbing his forehead on the Decepticon emblem in comfort. The others tackled Megatron, jumping on his abdomen and nuzzling his helm like a group of puppies. 

And that’s just what they were, his puppies. He may have not giving birth to them, nor did the Magnus, but they were his no matter what. If he had to fight to prove his point then so be it.

He laughed as Wasp nibbled at one of the bolts on his shoulder, tugging trying to get it loose while Blurr sat in his left hand and Cliffjumper in the right. Both didn’t seem as up and about as the rest, probably due to wasting energy (and that was saying something for Blurr who seemed to have an endless amount). Jetfire and Jetstorm used Megatron’s crossed legs and a few pillows set up below to practice flying. Both were close but no cigar. 

Megatron nestled the red baby’s delicate faceplates with his own. Hearing the little one that was perfectly cupped within his servo coo, the assault helicopter purred softly, smiling as he observed how natural his bond with these sparklings had become.

Finally, the Jet Twins gave up for the time being and curled in a ball together on the cushions. Placing the blue and red sparklings next to the fliers, he let Bumblebee slide down his leg to land beside a wiped out Blurr. Hot Shot and Wasp followed before settling. All seven surveyed their protector changing position to rest his helm alongside them. 

Megatron wrapped his arms around the pillows to corral the sparklings from leaving unaided, but that didn’t seem like it would be a problem anytime soon for the babies drowsily began to snooze. Wasp had to jolt his head up to prevent himself from clashing with Jetstorm. Slowly and eventually, they all fell into recharge.

The grey mech kept his optics open to make sure none were awake, and when the all clear seemed upon him, he too closed his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give Megatron a little more spotlight with Baby Bee, and this time, he has friends! Daddy Megatron's the best Megatron there could be.


	5. The Strangest Creature

The first thing Bumblebee saw when he awoke was a human (as he recalled them being named), no bigger than himself with a brown-colored protoform and two shades of orange thin armor on most of its body sans the head that had a red helm and reddish brown optics, staring at him in wonder. 

On instinct, he ran. Letting out a squeal for his caretakers, he darted away to hide behind a vase holding a small plant. He curled into a ball and placed his tiny servos over his own optics while still giving terrified squeaks.

The human got closer, laughing at his behavior. He stopped his cries and frowned. What was so funny? He didn’t think it was funny, whatever it was. As the creature peeked around the vase, he retreated around it to stay on the opposite side of it. It giggled again. 

Irritably, the baby glanced back around and tried to roar at the being…only succeeding in making it fall over laughing like a hyena-con. Out of sheer stubbornness, the sparkling came into full view, dragging his palms on the ground ready to charge. The creature apparently caught on what he planned to do and positioned itself to accommodate his stance. Then he pounced.

Lowering his helm to ram the oppressor, he increased his speed as did his unusual playmate. Both clashed head to head but since his opponent seemed to be not made of the same materials as himself, it went flying. He himself landed on his aft rather hard. Holding back pained tears, he rubbed his helm. But as he peered towards his adversary, he heard sniffling.

Curiously, Bee moved toward the origin of the noise and saw that the creature was hurt itself as tears rolled down its cheeks. The baby felt glad but also sad at the same time. For a second, he just stood still as it wept. Its moans filled the room, making him feel unhappy even more. He thought briefly before smiling, waddling on all fours to the side of the creature who looked at him with uncertainty.

Nudging it with his head he buzzed gleefully, licking the tears off its faceplates before curling around in its lap. He was startled temporarily when the creature’s arms wrapped around him in what he assumed was its version of a hug. Slowly, the baby began to broaden his grin at his predicament as he saw the human’s own expression brighten. Both laughed and pawed at one another, occasionally slipping out of the other’s grasp to gently wrestle the opposing.

Judging by how the human was in personality, it gave the impression that it too was a sparkling like Bumblebee. And that made it even grander in the baby’s opinion. Another thing he observed was that the human sparkling had more of a femme appearance. Hopefully, it wouldn’t mind being recognized as a “she”.

Both suddenly perked up when they heard a deeper chuckle near them. Bee’s caretakers, Megatron and Ultra Magnus were together lying on their fronts side by side watching the two younglings play. Bumblebee screeched in delight at their presence, running on all fours to the Magnus’ awaiting servos. He slammed a little harder than he anticipated into the larger mech’s white thumbs but nevertheless cuddled them as he was held. 

Megatron rubbed his helm against the sparkling’s just as happily before lifting his own to brush against Ultra’s. Surprisingly, the Magnus returned the gesture, purring as the grey mech leaned his helm on the other’s cheek.

The baby looked back down at his new friend and noticed the human seemed a bit uncomfortable. Smile fading, he whined in her direction. He patted the edge of the mech’s left servo invitingly. Peering up at his caretaker, he saw the blue leader return his grin before he felt himself being lowered. Bumblebee jumped up and down right before the human flew at him, knocking him over but squeezing him tightly in another hug. 

Both felt themselves leaving the ground as the two leaders kept the sparklings in their now-intertwined hands, protected and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you three guesses on who that human is...and the first two don't count. Finally decided to introduce Sari although, of course, Bee doesn't necessarily know what her name is at this time. Also decided to make Ultra Magnus and Megatron a couple just 'cause why not?


	6. Among Cybertron

The planet of Cybertron was Bee’s home, and all the people among it were its citizens. The atmosphere thankfully had something his caretaker’s friend named Perceptor referred to as Oxygen which allowed his friend and playmate, Sari, to breathe on the planet. Unfortunately, the wide technological-based sphere wasn’t exactly sparkling-friendly as its occupants were mainly adults ranging from two times little Bumblebee’s height known as Minicons to another type of being nicknamed Supremes whom of which were the size of skyscrapers. Very easy for a baby to get lost and/or crushed underfoot by accident. Unfortunately to both Megatron and Ultra Magnus’ horror, Bee, Sari, Bulkhead, and Wasp were indeed lost.

As the four younglings strolled through the surprisingly vacant paths, Sari walked on her hind legs in comparison to the sparklings beside her who found it much easier to crawl on all fours for better balance. Wasp growled whenever somebody passed by, obviously trying to be tough and protective though Sari was the only one who he seemed to want to guard out of all of them which was fair considering she wasn’t native there. Bulkhead acted a bit shy and submissive whenever somebody walked by despite being the biggest of the four as well as technically the oldest.

Wasp and Bulkhead had joined up with the duo upon returning to Cybertron. The former didn’t like Bumblebee too much but surprisingly warmed up to Sari quite quickly. Why he disliked Bee was more of a sibling rivalry more so than actual hate as they had the same carrier but different sire due to Wasp’s “disappearing”. Bee once overheard the word “killed” when his caretakers talked about Wasp’s sire, but he didn’t understand what they meant by that. Maybe it meant the sire left to hunt for food? As for Bulkhead, he became fond of both Bee and Sari on sight wishing to play albeit a bit rougher due to his larger size. Nonetheless, both returned the feelings and befriended the plump sparkling. 

The four maneuvered around mech and femme legs while attempting to stay close together as best they could. Every once in a while, Bulkhead would whine and chortle at a sight like a distant but interestingly designed building, monument, or sometimes even other Cybertronians with appendages unlike anything they ever seen before. The colors of them caught all of their little optics too. Wasp seemed to be drawn to vivid purple and blue highlights while Bulkhead focused on the red and yellow ones. Bumblebee seemed to like the gold, silver, and bronze hues the most. Sari eyed mainly the oranges, reds, and yellows as some matched her outfit while also standing as her favorite colors in general.

They eventually came across a set of bridges that acted as the intersection of walkways to different directional areas. In the middle of the intersection was a mirror pedestal and on top of it sat a statue of a femme flier. Who it was none of them knew because none could read, especially not the words on its plaque at its base. Hesitantly, Bee waddled up to the mirror part and smiled at his reflection, pawing at it while recognizing that he was seeing himself. Bulkhead came up too with a confused look as he interrogated his image, both servos on the mirror observing every detail his replication held. Wasp didn’t even both as he found no interest in it, but Sari placed herself beside Bee, turning to him with a smirk and a raised brow.

Suddenly Wasp let a cry out as the three other sparklings turned to see him being picked up by a green-eyed mech they couldn’t identify. Bumblebee backed up against Bulkhead who leaned against the mirror in fright. Sari put herself between the two Cybertronian younglings defensively. The mech narrowed his eyes as he reached to grab the remaining children as Wasp attempted to bite his fingers. Unsettlingly, the mech gave a scary grin as he tried to clutch Sari who kicked the hand. Although it didn’t do anything physically, it did surprise him that the human was putting on a fight.

Before he could reach the sparklings again, however, a fist came in contact with his faceplates. He instantly dropped the green Cybertronian baby who screeched as he fell but gave a tiny “oomph” as he landed in awaiting white servos. Peering up, Wasp squeaked as he saw the big blue caretaker, Ultra Magnus, bending the latter’s helm down to cuddle with Wasp’s own. He watched as Ultra also picked up the other three up off the metal platform. All four huddled together again as they looked back at their second caretaker, Megatron, pummeling the assailant. 

Megatron stood his ground against the mech who growled back at the helicopter. The mech made another attempt to get around the ex-warlord to grab one of the children again but earned another punch to the gut before being rammed back even more. The mech huffed before running away, leaving a disgruntled but relieved Megatron behind.

Ultra was trying to keep the sparklings from crying in fear save for Sari who was petting Wasp to comfort him as the Magnus ran back to his quarters located on the grounded Steelhaven as he disliked his chambers in the Metroplex. As he reached his personal chambers, he placed all four sparklings onto his berth which had a pile of blankets balled up with a dip in the center almost like a basket as he preferred to have them sleep in this rather than the hard slab whenever he had them recharge with him. He sighed as they settled down and curled amongst each other, especially around Sari as they knew she could produce as much body heat as they could to keep warm.

Following their lead, Ultra rested his chin on the edge of the bundle of blankets just as Megatron appeared in his chamber’s doorway. The latter looked a bit exhausted, probably because Ultra somewhat left him back in the middle of the intersection alone but it was justified as the babies came first before other Cybertronians regardless. Megatron didn’t seem phased by that as he watched both the little ones and Ultra drift off into recharge. Smirking, the grey mech joined them, pressing close against the Magnus as he could despite having to lie on his front again just as Ultra was.

It was a hard day for everyone so a good rest was well needed and well deserved, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an ass uploading this chapter considering I technically strayed from the "innocent adventures" part of my intended short stories. And once again, Ultra and Megatron gives cuddles to the babies because who can hate that?


	7. Big Brother

Little Bee stared awkwardly at the red and blue mech with one eye partially squinting and his mouth opened in a slight frown. He didn’t know what to make of this new youngling who he could tell was a bit older than him and his friends. Once again he peered toward his caretaker, Megatron, for a hint on what to do but all the larger mech did was simply smile. No help whatsoever!

The youngling across from him drew closer out of curiosity but respected the baby’s personal space so still stayed a good foot away from the smaller sparkling. This still caused the younger of the two to lean on one of his arms away from the other as if to prepare to run away if deemed necessary. If Bumblebee had ears, they would point back right now. 

Cautiously, the baby sniffed the scent of the intruding youngling and realized something. This sparkling had his caretakers’ scents but was altered from both of them ever so slightly. This must be their sparkling! Why he hadn’t seen the little mech before was puzzling unless…the other was old enough to be in a daycare or out and about whereas he and his friends couldn’t be left alone yet. They were too young and his caretakers agreed to take care of them until their parents returned. It made sense considering this youngling knew he needed to be in the care of another while the other didn’t.

Bumblebee perked up when he heard Megatron say a word he didn’t recognize. “Op-tee-mus”? Was that a code for the youngling or what? Then the youngling responded in what he assumed was a conversation. He could only coo now but this mech was blabbing in actual words like it was nothing! To be fair, the most conversing he himself ever managed to create was technically with Wasp as they had an unusual half-sibling bond.

The youngling that Megatron kept calling “Op-tee-mus” turned back towards Bee with a smile; the latter tipping his helm to the side in wonder before he was presented with a toy. The toy seemed to be a stuffed cyber-cat, surprisingly fluffy and cartoonish. At first, the baby hesitated to take it but after noticing how the older youngling was kindly offering it to him with the same warm expression he often received from his caretakers, he obliged to take the gift. Bumblebee petted it for a few seconds before hugging it closely to him, making optic contact with “Op-tee-mus” almost as if to thank the other bot.

Optimus chuckled back but took out another stuffed toy that looked like one of those large, beastly “Dinobots”, specifically the three-horned one. Bee razed an optic ridge prior to realizing the mech was trying to play with him and in return, he made his cyber-cat pounce onto the Dinobot. The older youngling produced what sounded like mimicked roars though less convincing, not that it was too concerning to the sparkling who peered up briefly at his caretaker, Megatron, to see what the latter was thinking.

Megatron smirked sweetly at the sight of the two finally playing with one another. He could tell that they would be great friends and hopefully even brothers when they both grew older. Of course, there was still the issue of what Bumblebee’s carrier, Gold Star, would want to do once she returned from her off-world duties. It saddened the warlord when he reminded himself that the baby wouldn’t be around forever. Whether they would meet again in the future or if Bumblebee would even remember him or Ultra or even Optimus was truly undetermined. But for now, it was best to think about the time they have with the sparkling in the present. For now, it was best to let them play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Optimus!!! To be honest, I had no fucking idea how to introduce him. This was the best I could come up with.


	8. Decepticon Reception

The ruins of the Nemesis was quite the sight. Not as neat as Cybertron or as pretty as Earth but it was something alright. Bee was here with his guardian, Megatron, for the time being as Ultra could not watch over him at this time. Not that the baby was complaining or anything but he would admit, some of the residents of the Nemesis confused him to the point where he wasn’t sure if they were friendly or not.

There was the spider-like bot apparently name “Blak-aracia”, was it? He wasn’t sure if he heard that right but “Blak-aracia” had quite the unique appearance. The baby smiled at her as she poured some sort of green liquid in a funny looking container and stored it in a cabinet far above him. He wondered how he was going to get up there but the thought was lost as “Blak-aracia” picked him up and cooed at him. The way she was speaking to him made him giggle. 

She eventually handed him over to some blue-faced stranger with a sandy, purple, and black color pattern. The blue-faced mech turned his head in a silly manner, prompted Bee to do the same with one brow raised. The baby felt confused when the mech called “Blizing” set him down on a table and suddenly covered his own face. Was this a trick? As soon as “Blizing” opened his hands again, the blue-faced mech was gone. Instead a red face with a yellow eye cover was there. 

But…wait what? How could a blue face disappear and come back red? Bumblebee gave a small whine as he tried to figure out what just happened. Was this still “Blizing” or someone new? He had the same body, doesn’t he? All those thoughts made the baby’s helm hurt so much, he put his arms over his head and rubbed his temple against the side of one of them. Then the red faced mech put his hands over his face too. When he opened them once more, another unrecognizable face took its place. This one seemed black with red eyes and a scary mouth.

Baby Bee backed away frightened at the new face and apparently, this new mech noticed. He saw “Blizing” rotate his face back until he saw the blue one and then he understood: they were the same person! The blue-faced mech rubbed his helm playfully and Bee purred back, now more comfortable knowing they were all one the entire time. Such scary nonsense.

Once again he was handed to another bot for the time being but this one seemed…weirder. Five red optics stared at him and he could only stare back in equal silence. He had never met someone with more than four before. It made him wonder how his vision worked. The rather massive mech named “Lugut” held him in two clawed pinchers that also didn’t look like any servos he had ever seen. Simply strange this mech was, but the mech seemed nice…er. After the mech started ranting about his caretaker, Megatron, he had fallen asleep.

When Bumblebee awoke, someone new was holding him. Instead of multiple optics, this mech had one! He couldn’t help but sound the babbled equivalent of “whoa”. This was “Shocave”, presumably. Gently, the mech positioned him to sit on his crossed legs on one of the tables in the room. Bee was delighted when he saw a rattle in the three-clawed hands of the mech waving it above him. How was he to resist that? He tried and tried again to reach it until it was finally given to him. He heard the one-eyed mech chuckle as he nibbled on the spherical end of the toy.

The one-eyed mech lastly handed him to another mech but unlike the others, “Shocave” began telling the other mech something rather in a vicious tone. He noticed this new mech was someone who could fly actually since he could identify the wings on the mech’s back. “Starscream” is he remembered correctly. His keeper always brought this mech up once in a while unlike the others so he knew the mech’s name quite well. He had also seen the winged one talking to his caretaker in the other rooms of Steelhaven. 

This Starscream was prideful from what he could tell and very chatty, even more so than the giant purple mech with multiple optics. He began ranting quite the opposite of what “Lugut” was saying, insulting his caretaker rather than praising him. The sparkling didn’t like how he was being thrown into the air and caught rather roughly while being mocked no less. At least caretaker Ultra did it gentler. It wasn’t until the fifth time he was tossed and caught too abrasively that he had enough. With a loud cry, Bumblebee’s voice echoed through the halls.

He continued to shriek until he was taken from the winged mech’s arms and into whom he recognized as his caretaker’s comforting servos. Slowly his cries died down until they were mere whimpers. Megatron looked very displeased, the expression shot directly at the one called Starscream. The other followers of his caretaker arrived to with similar looks. Starscream grimaced at them all as the baby was taken from the room. 

Megatron brought Bee to his face where the tiny sparkling pressed his hands onto the white surface next to the larger mech’s mouth. Although it was nice to meet most of his keeper’s crew, he rather liked being with the grey mech better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time to see how the other Decepticons would take to Baby Bee. I'm sorry if Starscream is your favorite character in Animated and you think I wrote him wrong. To be fair, the entire show he was trying to overthrow Megatron so I figured he wouldn't be too kind to a sparkling in Megatron's charge whom Megatron himself cherishes.


End file.
